¿Por qué somos amigas?
by Hinarely
Summary: Una pequeña historia dedicada a mi mejor amiga Cris :) ¡Feliz año 2013!


¿Por qué somos amigas?

He aquí la historia de cómo es la amistad entre Sakura y Tomoyo.

Cursaban segundo de preparatoria, en primer año ninguna sabía la existencia de la otra, pero por azahares del destino coincidieron en el mismo salón 2-17. Ambas éramos tímidas por lo que tardaron varios días en poder entablar una conversación.

Una tarde de septiembre, el grupo se encontraba en hora de receso y varias de las chicas se encontraban en las canchas, dos de ellas, Naoko y Sakura jugaban voleyball. Tomoyo se acercó a ellas y les preguntó:

-¿Puedo jugar?

- Claro, respondió Sakura- Naoko me le pasó la pelota a Tomoyo y esa tarde entablaron una amistad que ninguna creyó que se convertiría en hermandad.

Pasó el tiempo y ya todos en el salón se conocían, segundo año de preparatoria fue uno de los mejores para las chicas.

Comenzó tercer año y cambiaron de grupo de nuevo, ya que los paquetes de optativas, que se escogían este año, eran según qué especialidad escogerías más adelante.

Se reunían seguido, como hasta ahora, salían de compras, por frappes o en casa de alguna para ver películas. Tomoyo ama la comida de la señora Nadeshiko. Compartían el gusto por los animes, doramas, leer en fan fiction, algunos libros, música y aunque cada una tiene opiniones diferentes en algunos aspectos, se respetaban y aprenden una de la otra.

Llegó finales de curso escolar y con ello la carga académica iba en aumento, cada una estaba preocupada por poder pasar a la universidad, Sakura se iba al área de sociales, pues escogió Psicología y Tomoyo al área de ciencias de la salud a Medicina.

Tomoyo tiene un amigo, Shaoran Li, con el cual compartió primer año de preparatoria. Lo aprecia mucho, pero antes llegó a confundirse, hasta que se dio cuenta que él es más un hermano que cualquier otra cosa.

Un día Sakura le contó a Tomoyo que Shaoran Li, había platicado con ella por equivocación, a su vez Li también lo contó algo similar, fue ahí donde Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo ¿quién imaginaría que iba a comenzar una historia de amor entre ellos dos? Li había aprobado su examen para entrar a estudiar en Medicina al igual que Tomoyo, Li hablaba mucho de Sakura y realmente Tomoyo piensa que fue el primero en enamorarse, por un tiempo Tomoyo se sintió desplazada porque sus dos mejores amigos habían comenzado a salir, pero duró poco ese sentimiento, cuando se dio cuenta que su amistad no se vería interrumpida por algo así. Y se sintió feliz al saber que dos personas que apreciaba mucho, están juntas, se siente tranquila al saber que ambos estaban en buenas manos.

Con el tiempo Sakura y Li se hicieron novios, al poco tiempo, Li decidió que la medicina no era lo suyo y se cambió de carrera, que fortuna para él tener a alguien como Sakura, porque, él le contó una vez a Tomoyo que si no fuera por ella, se hubiera desanimado mucho por como lo tomaron sus padres. Después de eso, debido a lo extenuante que es la universidad, hubo una brecha entre ellas, por un lado, Sakura con sus tareas y trabajos en equipo y por el otro, Tomoyo con la cantidad de estudio y los horarios completos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, siempre buscaban tiempo para verse, aún pasara mucho, se mantenían en contacto y Tomoyo agradecía enormemente la paciencia que le tenía Sakura, puesto que ésta última era una persona que se estresaba mucho y a veces es un poco exagerada.

Pero han de saber que Sakura es una persona muy amable, una amiga leal y honesta, como pocas hay y Tomoyo está feliz de esa amistad, que está en las buenas y en las malas, tanto que tienen planes a futuro, como un viaje a Japón.

Está por terminar un nuevo año y ya van más de cuatro que se conocen y poco a poco han ido cumpliendo metas y se siguen apoyando de manera incondicional. Este año construyeron más recuerdos y no dudan que su amistan continuará pase lo que pase.

Y es debido a estos recuerdos que somos amigas, en toda la extensión de la palabra, porque de otra forma no hubiera sido lo mismo.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

Hola minna san

Bueno, este fic se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga, es algo cursi y corto, además comprobé que narrar como omnisciente no es lo mío, pero es de todo corazón.

¡Feliz año nuevo amiga!


End file.
